Most exercise devices provide a fixed predetermined exercise path of motion. Some exercise devices now provide a user-defined exercise path of motion. However, such exercise devices utilize structural elements that are cantilevered, increasing structural rigidity requirements and increasing overall weight of the exercise device. Other such exercise devices provide exercise paths of motion having a less than desirable feel.